This disclosure relates to downhole tools and, more particularly, to electrical fault tolerance and detection in such tools.
Downhole drilling operations may include the use of drilling tools used for measuring, logging, or sampling while drilling. A drilling tool string may include several modules (e.g., tools) connected together in series and powered by a power source. The electrical stability of the tool string may be affected by various factors, such as short circuits or inrush currents at power up that stress the power source. Repairing a short circuit or replacing a tool or module in the tool string may result in removal of the tool string from downhole and may be expensive and time-consuming.